thepetscompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle Turb
|Full name = Turby Turb |Gender = Male |Occupation = Second boss of The Pets Company |Eye color = Black |Family = King Turb (Father) Queen Turb (Mother) Baby Sister (Younger step Sister) Turbit (Younger Cousin) Baby Turtles (Adoptive nieces) Lettuceface (Younger brother) |Friends = Piglet Pig (Best Friend) Teddy Ted The Pets Company |Enemies = King Kai Queen Martha Mr.Bunky Queen Lovely Ice Cubes (Deceased) Soldiers Bad Copy Pets Army Anchor Head Men (Deceased) Slave master (Deceased) |Age = 17 years old (born May 16th, 1998) Turtle Turb is the second boss of The Pets Company.He is the current second king of Pet Land, the sidekick of Piglet, and his best friend. Turtle was actually the one who came up with the idea of having The Pets. He asked Piglet to lead it, because he was younger, less stronger, and more dependent than Piglet. So, right now, Turtle is the second boss of The Pets and tries to be silly but responsible, too. He has now just had his fifth week of college with Piglet Contents 1: Biography 1.1: Childhood 1.2: The Pets 2: Personality 2.1: Childhood 2.1: The Pets 3: Family 3.1: King Turb 3.2: Queen Turb 3.3: Baby Sister 3.4: Turblit 3.5: Baby turtles 3.6: Lettuceface 4: Friends 4.1: The Pets 4.2: Other turtles 5: Trivia 5.1: Facts Biography Childhood Turtle Turb was born in a hospital. He was raised in a castle with King Turb and Queen Turb, who ruled Pet Land with three pigs: King Pig, Queen Pig, and their prince, Piglet Pig. Piglet was one year, a month, and two days older than Turtle. Suddenly, a slave master stole the duo when Turtle was six, and forced them to do hard work. When he learned the art of karate with Piglet, they killed the slave master with their dads. He later lived with Piglet and their fathers once again. But sadly, their fathers passed away when Turtle was 12. So with Piglet they had to think of how to make a living. On the way, Turtle made up The Pets Company, where animals would come and live there. They built the place and invited pets. In the later years Turtle wanted Piglet to be the first boss and him to be the second boss. The Pets When Turtle lived in The Pets Company, it was a great life. He met new friends, and even most of his family members came to join The Pets Company. As he lived, he imagined his friends as his a piece of life. Turtle absolutely loved having his new job, and was always ready for whatever challenge or problem Piglet would need him to do. He loved training his friends and students in learning karate, and enjoys every age for him to teach. Personality= Childhood When Turby was young, he was a calm and respectful turtle. He was a great turtle to many others, even his almost-brother Piglet, said it would take a lot of effort for someone to be like his behavior. However, he can get mad sometimes pretty easily, since many babies are like that. He would run around (Crawl, actually) and write mean words about the person(s) who were 'mean' to him. If someone punches him anywhere like as hard as a sharp pencil on your arm, he would yell and attack who or what did it. Sometimes his parents have to stop him a lot. The Pets In The Pets, Turtle changes a lot. He has some humor to his fellow pets. Also, he likes to obey his boss' orders/Piglet's orders. As the one who made up The Pets, he likes to tell people that he made it up, and why Piglet is the leader of him. Some people